L'Avant Poste
by Miyuki Kurigawa
Summary: Petit problème au cours de la mission, Sheppard et Heatcliff se sont retrouvés piégés...
1. L'Avant Poste 1ère partie

**Auteur:** Némésis Tycoon

**Me contacter:** Hélas, pauvre de moi, je ne possède aucu des personnages, et encore moins Sheppard, ce qui me rend absolument triste comme vous pouvez le constater. Par contre, défense de me prendre la scientifique Ariane Heatcliff, elle est à moiàmoiàmoiàmoi.

Ah, et bien sûr, je ne touche aucun argent pour ça, je n'ai écrit ceci que pour me faire plaisir, et vous divertir.

**Longueur Word totale de la fiction:** environ 13 pages.

**Histoire**: Sheppard et son équipe ont au cours d'une mission de reconnaissance aperçu des ruines étranges. Apercevant des runes gravées, ils décidèrent de revenir avec un scientifique spécialisé dans les runes pour pouvoir éclaircir le mystère des ruines.

**Genre:** aventure, suspens (enfin.. j'ai essayé). Pas de romance! Désolée "

**Rating** : All, mais me demandez pas c'est quelle lettre, je n'en sais rien … Je crois que c'est K ?

**Commentaire de l'auteur sur sa propre fic**: j'ai essayé d'être fidèle au possible de l'univers de Stargate, et au caractère de chacun des personnages. Vous allez pouvoir faire la connaissance de Heatcliff, qui je pense reviendra régulièrement dans d'autres fics, si je décide d'en faire d'autres. Ma première fic! Je suis tout z'émue ...

Enfin, n'hésitez pas à me mettre sous le nez les preuves de l'incrédibilité de cette fic, et n'hésitez pas à me dire non plus que c'est une honte ce que j'ai écris et que je devrais la mettre à la poub'! J'accepte aussi volontiers tout commentaire me permettant d'améliorer ma fic, paske 'suis loin d'être farpaite, mwa ...

**Spoiler:** Aucun! Sinon j'essaye de deviner les prochains numéro du Loto ...

PS: si c'est encourageant, je mettrais peut-être une fic courte consacré à l'évolution de l'amitié entre Heatcliff et les différents membres de l'équipe ... Ici, je n'ai pas voulu développer ce côté pour laisser place à l'action, j'espère que vous me comprendrez...

P-PS : Les membres du forum Atlantisreunion auront reconnu la fic que j'ai posté, rien de plus ni de moins, juré

_BONNE LECTURE !_

**L'AVANT POSTE **

Atlantis, un jour comme un autre. L'activité grouillonnante qui lui était habituel s'étalait à tous les niveaux et la Cité retentissait de joyeux éclats de discussion. Le Major Sheppard frappa à la porte du bureau du Dr Weir.

- Nous sommes prêts à partir.  
Elle leva le nez de ses papiers.  
- Très bien. J'arrive.

Le Major descendit rejoindre son équipe, formé du Lieutenant Ford, de Teyla, et d'une jeune scientifique traductrice de runes du nom de Heatcliff, qui faisait partie de l'équipe de McKay. Quant à lui, il était suffisamment occupé sur les recherches depuis plusieurs jours, nées de la première inspection des ruines. Le Major, qui avait pu récupérer un remplaçant en la personne d'Heatcliff, n'avait pas insisté. Ils n'avaient pas repérés d'activités humaines autour du site, et les Wraiths semblaient se tenir tranquille de leur côté. De plus, après avoir osé un atterrissage, ils avaient aperçut, caché dans la végétation, une Porte des Etoiles. Il avait donc été convenu qu'ils iraient à pied.

La Porte des Etoiles de la cité d'Atlantis s'ouvrit sur les coordonnées de la planète, et ils la franchirent d'un pas leste et assuré.

- Bonne chance, retentit la voix familière du Dr Weir aux radio de chacun des membres de l'équipe.

La Porte se referma presqu'aussitôt derrière eux. Le vent faisait secouer les fines branches les plus élevées et la faune indigène émettait son piaillement caractéristique.

Ils traversèrent la végétation plus ou moins prudemment, faisant crisser les particules de terre qui composait un semblant de chemin à travers la forêt. Ils débouchèrent enfin sur la vaste clairière où ils avaient atterri en Jumper la dernière fois. L'herbe était rase, et seuls quelques buissons rachitiques s'élevaient ça et là. Les ruines étaient toujours là, imposantes, et encore empreinte d'une certaine dignité et une prestance quasi intacte depuis des siècles.

Ils restèrent un instant devant les ruines, comme s'ils respectaient la nuance d'harmonie qui s'en dégageait encore. Sheppard se tourna enfin vers Heatcliff.

- Vous pouvez y aller! Il n'y a pas de danger!

Heatcliff acquiesça d'un signe de tête et s'avança doucement dans les ruines. Le silence observé par la forêt était seulement entrecoupé des gazouillement des oiseaux lointains, et pour Heatcliff, c'était une ambiance plutôt sinistre.

Elle s'attarda sur les étranges runes qui ornaient les pierres à terre, mais elles étaient très abîmés et demeuraient pour la plupart difficilement déchiffrable. Elle se redressa, sentant ce qui servait de soleil lui taper sur la nuque. Elle jeta un coup d'œil circulaire au site, quand un vaste bâtiment en son quasi centre attira son attention. Le bâtiment semblait bien conservé, par rapport au champ de ruines qui lui servait de jardin.

- Major! Le héla-t-elle d'où elle était. Je crois avoir trouvé quelque chose!

Sheppard fit signe à Teyla et Ford de se rapprocher et il se plaça à hauteur de Heatcliff.

- Vous avez trouvé quoi?  
- Un bâtiment trop bien conservé pour être honnête. J'aimerais bien le visiter.  
- Vous pensez y trouver quelque chose de spécial?  
- Eh bien ... peut-être...

Elle cherchait ses mots. Elle se caressa le menton d'un air pensif.

- Peut-être le moyen de neutraliser les Wraiths!

Sheppard la regarda d'un air narquois.

- Vous croyez vraiment qu'il soit possible d'y avoir une telle information ici?  
- C'est ce que nous allons vérifier!

Le Major se tourna vers Ford et échangèrent un regard.

Heatcliff entra prestement dans le mausolée et attrapa une torche éteinte qui reposait sur son support à l'entrée de l'espèce de Mausolée.

- Quelqu'un aurait un briquet s'il vous plaît?

Avec complaisance, Teyla sortit le sien, plus perfectionné et l'alluma.

- Merci!

Et elle se faufila à l'intérieur.

- Heatcliff, attendez! Vous ne pouvez pas y aller seule! Vous n'êtes même pas armé.  
- Donnez moi une arme! Résonna la voix du Dr Heatcliff qui continuait de s'enfoncer dans la galerie tout de même.  
- Bon.

Il se tourna vers Ford et Teyla.

- Restez ici, je l'accompagne, nous n'en avons pas pour longtemps.

Au regard appuyé de Teyla, il rajouta:

- Enfin je l'espère.

**XXX**

Les couloirs étaient noirs, et pour seul éclairage il ne possédait que la petite lampe de son P-90. C'était maigre, mais il parvint à se diriger dans le couloir, qui paraissait vaste et multiple.

- Major! Venez vite!

Il se dirigea vers la voix et après quelques mètres, où il fit la charmante connaissance d'un squelette humain en parfait état, il déboucha dans une vaste pièce, basse, empli de sable et de poussière comme le reste du Mausolée. Des centaines de motifs s'étalaient sur deux des murs, de chaque coté de l'ouverture qui faisait office de porte, et enfin, sur le mur juste en face de lui, le mur paraissait d'une planitude impeccable.  
Le Dr Heatcliff avait l'air chiffonnée.

- Y'a un souci? Demanda Sheppard en se rapprochant d'elle.  
- Teyla, demanda-t-elle soudain par radio. Pouvez-vous me décrire assez précisément le mot... enfin le reste du motif le plus proche de vous?  
- Un motif?  
- Oui, une espèce de symbole, quelque chose qui soit gravé sur la pierre et qui ne semble pas être là d'origine.  
- Ca fait une dizaine de centimètres de longs... Et c'est formé de plusieurs figures géométriques complexes... s'exécuta Teyla avec une voix un peu plus hésitante.  
- C'est ce que je pensais...  
- Ils ne correspondent pas à ceux qui sont gravés sur les ruines dehors? Demanda soudain Teyla.  
- Non, pas le moindre, et c'est ce qui est étonnant. Je pense que je vais avoir besoin de plus de temps que prévu, répondit Heatcliff.  
- Bien. Ford, Teyla, nous restons en contact radio. Informez-moi s'il se passe quelque chose d'anormal.  
- Bien Major.

Ford et Teyla s'avancèrent un peu plus vers le début des ruines, et surveillèrent vaillamment l'horizon. Pour l'instant rien ne bougeait. Il s'écoula pas mal de temps.

A l'intérieur du mausolée, Sheppard inspectait consciencieusement chaque millimètres de la paroi brute à l'aide du faisceau lumineux projeté par la lampe de son P-90. Heatcliff avait trouvé des torches et les avaient installés aux endroits stratégiques pour la traduction. Elle resta un moment là, à dévisager les différentes fresques emplies de motifs et symboles qui s'étendaient devant eux, voltigeant d'une paroi à l'autre avec l'excitation du bambin le jour de Noël. Il essuya un peu de poussière sur une des aspérités du mur.

- On dirait que ça fait un moment que ce lieu n'a pas reçu de visite...  
- Exact, Major. Ca ferait même plusieurs millénaires.

Elle était en train de dessiner un des motifs sur un calepin, la langue entre les dents, et semblait curieusement intéressé par toutes les informations qu'elle pouvait en tirer et entrer dans son ordi portable. Au bout de ce qui semblait faire trois jours pour le Major, elle s'arrêta soudain de gesticuler et eut une mine soucieuse.

- Alors, vous avez trouvé quelque chose?  
- Si vous voulez mon avis, on est tombé dans un ridicule piège à con.  
- Quoi?  
- Ces symboles, là, gravés sur le mur. Je ne suis même pas sûre que ça signifie réellement quelque chose. Si ça se trouve... C'est simplement destiné à rendre fou le plus borné des traducteurs de runes.  
-Ce que vous êtes, Heatcliff, fit remarquer judicieusement Sheppard.  
- Je suis peut-être bornée, mais pas complètement stupide! S'agaça-t-elle. Si vous voulez bien, il vaudrait mieux filer d'ici.

Elle s'était levée et toisait le Major de toute sa hauteur. Elle avait le même regard sévère que le Dr Weir.

-Et bien sûr, vous ne voulez pas m'expliquer pourquoi?

-Maintenant!

**XXX**

Sa voix grondait et semblait lourde de menaces. Sheppard ne voyait pas pourquoi ils sortiraient d'ici alors que le danger ne semblait pas immédiat, mais n'ayant pas plus envie que ça de rester entre des murs poussiéreux et empreint d'une subtile froideur il capitula.

-On en rediscutera, Heatcliff. Ford? Appela-t-il par radio. Ici Sheppard. On ressort, ça n'a rien donné, apparemment.

Il appuya sa dernière phase d'un coup d'œil noir à la scientifique.

- Ford?  
-Silence  
- Ford, répondez!  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda Heatcliff devant la mine soucieuse du Major.  
- Venez!

Il l'entraîna dans le dédale du couloir du Mausolée, son P-90 à la main, Heatcliff le suivant avec un 9 millimètres à la main. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi la radio ne passait maintenant plus, et cela l'inquiétait d'autant plus qu'ils n'étaient pas à l'abri d'une éventuelle attaque des Wraiths. Il freina brutalement à l'entrée et Heatcliff manqua de lui rentrer dedans. La vue de ce qu'il les attendait dehors lui coupa le souffle. Il n'y avait aucun signe de Teyla ou de Ford. En revanche, 3 Wraiths armés jusqu'aux dents les attendaient impatiemment avec de gros sourires de carnassiers affamés.

- Là, on a un problème, murmura la scientifique.  
- A couvert! S'exclama Sheppard.

Ils reculèrent à temps derrière le mur. Les chasseurs Wraiths avaient épaulés leurs fusils et avaient tirés trois salves. Heatcliff commença à pointer son arme vers eux mais Sheppard lui abaissa aussitôt son bras.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?  
- Ce n'est pas normal, les tirs des Wraiths n'ont provoqués aucun dommage sur les murs!  
- De quoi vous parlez?  
- Les chasseurs ont tirés sur nous, Heatcliff, mais aucun de leur projectile n'a atteint leur but! Quelque chose les a empêché d'entrer à l'intérieur de ce truc!  
- Alors si on est protégés, plutôt que d'activer leur appétit, on ferait mieux de retourner à l'intérieur!  
- C'est ça! Je vous signale qu'en nous confinant là-dedans, on devient un super panier-repas pour Wraiths affamés!  
- Peut-être, mais nous n'avons pas le choix! Et puis les couloirs sont nombreux, à votre avis, combien de chances avons-nous pour qu'ils prennent le bon de suite?  
- Autant que nous, je présume?  
- Je n'espère pas qu'il ait le même bol que nous, Major.

Tous les deux étaient excédés par l'autre.

-Très bien, nous retournons à l'intérieur. Permettez moi simplement de vérifier si nous pourrons sortir quand bon nous semblera. Ca vous va?  
- C'est vous qui me demandez ça? Je croyais que c'étais vous le plus haut gradé! Fit-elle remarquer d'un ton mesquin.  
- Sur ce point on est d'accord.

Heatcliff leva les yeux au plafond. Sheppard visa soigneusement le Wraith au dehors, qui avait déjà épaulé son fusil et tira. La balle rebondit avec force sur quelque chose d'invisible en formant un écran vert, et ricocha ensuite sur le mur près de Sheppard qui se recula à temps.

- Bien, apparemment, nous sommes autant coincés qu'eux.

Heatcliff avait une mine déconfite, mais ne dit rien et ils finirent par retourner dans la salle principale.

- Y'a quelque chose qui cloche, lâcha-t-elle soudain alors qu'ils venaient de s'asseoir à même le sol. Si c'était réellement un piège des Wraiths, pourquoi dans ce cas il sont l'air surpris devant ce bouclier?  
- Comment ça un piège des Wraiths?  
- Des runes qui ne veulent rien dire, des couloirs dans tous les sens, une arrivée imminente des Wraiths alors qu'on était à peine entré dedans... Ca vous ferait penser à quoi?  
- Ils ne sont peut-être pas à l'origine de cet espèce de .. temple, répondit le Major en jetant un œil aux inscriptions.

Elle le regarda fixement, alors que lui n'était pas rassuré sur la dernière théorie du Dr Heatcliff.

- C'est une possibilité.  
- Ca m'étonne que vous ne l'ayez pas envisagée avant.  
- Je ne suis pas sans faille, Major! Bon ... Imaginons que ces symboles soient eux-mêmes transcrits, ou ... codé. Qu'il y a quelque chose qui les cryptent.  
-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire?  
-Ce que je veux dire, c'est que non seulement les Anciens ont l'air d'être à l'origine de cette construction mais qu'en plus ils ont dû faire en sorte que seul un porteur de leurs gènes puissent activer ces symboles, de façon à ce qu'on puisse les traduire ensuite.

- Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous dites? Pourquoi les Anciens seraient à l'origine de ça? Cette idée est saugrenue.  
- Pas tant que ça. Regardez la pierre où vous avez essuyé la poussière tout à l'heure, fit-elle alors qu'elle venait de poser le regard dessus. Regardez le motif.

Sheppard jeta désobligeamment un œil à l'endroit que lui indiquait Heatcliff.

- Et bien quoi?  
- Vous ne voyez pas? Ca a changé! Son motif ne réapparaît pas de façon significative dans les autres runes.

Le Major Sheppard resta interrogatif sur cette nouvelle constatation. Elle commença à se lever et voulut regarder de plus près la rune enclenchée quand le Major l'arrêta.

- Heatcliff, c'est parce que vous pensiez que c'était un piège des Wraiths que vous avez voulu partir aussi vite?  
- Oui, répondit-elle après un instant d'hésitation. Il ne fallait pas traîner à l'intérieur pour ne pas nous faire surprendre.  
- Ca n'a pas été une réussite, on dirait.  
- Je ne suis que traductrice de runes, pas une voyante! Mais c'était évident que les Wraiths n'auraient pas perdus leur temps à construire ce genre de chose simplement pour faire des pièges à humain, ils ne se préoccupent pas de ce genre de détails.  
- Heureux que vous en preniez conscience.  
- Si vous le saviez, pourquoi m'avoir écouté et être reparti?  
- Je vous rappelle que cet endroit plein de runes n'a aucune signification pour moi si personne n'est là pour me les traduire. C'était vous qui étiez intéressée par ce projet, pas moi. Et deuxièmement, j'aurais bien voulu avoir des nouvelles de mon équipe restée dehors. Une panne de radio, vous trouvez ça normal, peut-être?

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Tant que je n'aurais pas une analyse précise du lieu voilà une question à laquelle je ne pourrais pas répondre, Major. Résumons la situation. Nous sommes coincés dans un mausolée qui ne veut pas livrer ses secrets à cause d'un bouclier énergétique d'origine inconnu et qui n'existait pas au moment où nous sommes rentrés, et par des Wraiths qui n'attendent que nous pour commencer la fête. D'ailleurs, je me demande bien qu'est-ce qui a pu activer ce bouclier...

- Major? Major! Ici Ford, est-ce que vous me recevez?  
- Ford? Allez-y, je vous entends!

Il fit un pas de côté.

- Lieutenant?  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?  
- La liaison est mauvaise, fit Sheppard en se tournant vers elle.  
- Attendez revenez ou vous étiez!

Même si l'idée paraissait étrange aux premiers abords, il s'exécuta et constata avec soulagement que ça refonctionnait.

- Lieutenant?  
- Je vous reçois à nouveau, Major! Il y a eut des espèces d'interférence!  
- Vous m'en direz tant! fit-il en jetant un oeil intrigué à Heatcliff. Est-ce que tout va bien de votre côté?  
- Oui, nous avons pu esquiver les Wraiths! On est à la porte des étoiles, on n'attend plus que vous.  
- C'est qu'il y a aura un léger contretemps. Nous sommes maintenus prisonniers des ruines par un espèce de champ électromagnétique. Franchissez la porte des étoiles et informez le Dr Weir et McKay, qu'il trouve quelque chose pour faire cesser ce truc!  
- Mais nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de vous laisser seuls avec les Wraiths!  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour nous! Faites ce que je vous dis!

Le Lieutenant jeta un œil à Teyla et se résigna.  
- A vos ordres, Major.

- J'ai hâte de sortir de cet endroit, marmonna Sheppard.  
- Il ne serait peut-être pas prudent de partir si hâtivement, Major.  
- Parce que ça vous plaît d'être confiné là dedans, vous?  
- Non, pas plus que vous. Mais je ne serais pas surprise si ce lieu contenait beaucoup plus de technologies qu'il n'en a l'air!  
- Vous croyez?  
- Oui! Et je ne serais pas davantage surprise que vous soyez à l'origine de ce qui maintient les Wraiths dehors.

**XXX**

****

**Le Mot De La Fin:**

J'espère que ça a plut à de nouveaux lecteurs, je serais ravie de savoir votre avis dessus ! J'ai encore plein de choses à améliorer (qui a dit « ça se voit » ?) malgré ce qu'on m'a déjà dit (je les en remercie d'ailleurs, au passage, bonjour à toutes )

Voilà ! A la prochaine !

_-Némésis Tycoon-_


	2. L'Avant Poste 2ème partie

**Auteur:** Némésis Tycoon

**Me contacter** : Word totale de la fiction: environ 13 pages.

**Disclaimer** : Hélas, pauvre de moi, je ne possède aucun des personnages, et encore moins Sheppard, ce qui me rend absolument triste comme vous pouvez le constater. Par contre, défense de me prendre la scientifique Ariane Heatcliff, elle est à moiàmoiàmoiàmoi.

Ah, et bien sûr, je ne touche aucun argent pour ça, je n'ai écrit ceci que pour me faire plaisir, et vous divertir.

**Résumé de l'épisode précédent :** Sheppard et la scientifique Heatcliff sont coincés à l'intérieur du temple par un champ magnétique d'origine inconnue. Trois Wraiths affamés les attendent dehors, et sur l'ordre du Major, Ford et Teyla sont repartis à la Cité d'Atlantis prévenir le Dr Weir et chercher de l'aide.

**Genre:** aventure, suspens (enfin.. j'ai essayé). Pas de romance! Désolée "

**Rating** : All, mais me demandez pas c'est quelle lettre, je n'en sais rien … Je crois que c'est K ?

**Commentaire de l'auteur sur sa propre fic**: j'ai essayé d'être fidèle au possible de l'univers de Stargate, et au caractère de chacun des personnages. Vous allez pouvoir faire la connaissance de Heatcliff, qui je pense reviendra régulièrement dans d'autres fics, si je décide d'en faire d'autres. Ma première fic! Je suis tout z'émue ...

Enfin, n'hésitez pas à me mettre sous le nez les preuves de l'incrédibilité de cette fic, et n'hésitez pas à me dire non plus que c'est une honte ce que j'ai écris et que je devrais la mettre à la poub'! J'accepte aussi volontiers tout commentaire me permettant d'améliorer ma fic, paske 'suis loin d'être farpaite, mwa ...

**Spoiler:** Aucun! Sinon j'essaye de deviner les prochains numéros du Loto ...

PS: si c'est encourageant, je mettrais peut-être une fic courte consacré à l'évolution de l'amitié entre Heatcliff et les différents membres de l'équipe ... Ici, je n'ai pas voulu développer ce côté pour laisser place à l'action, j'espère que vous me comprendrez...

P-PS : Les membres du forum Atlantisreunion auront reconnu la fic que j'ai posté, rien de plus ni de moins, juré ''

_BONNE LECTURE !_

°oOOo°

Atlantis.

- Ouverture extérieure non programmée de la porte!  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Demanda Weir au soldat.  
- Je reçois le code d'identification du Lieutenant Ford, Dr Weir.  
- Ouvrez la porte et mettez une liaison radio.  
-C'est fait, Dr Weir.  
- Ford? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?  
-On a eu un problème, madame. On a été surpris par les Wraiths et le Major Sheppard...  
- Il est arrivé quelque chose de grave?  
- Heureusement, non Madame, il n'y a pas de blessés mais le Major Sheppard et le Dr Heatcliff sont coincés par les Wraiths.  
Weir se pencha à l'oreille du soldat.  
- Levez le bouclier.

Dans la salle de la Porte des Etoiles apparut Ford et Teyla.

- Répétez cela? Coincés par les Wraiths?  
- Ce serait long à vous expliquer. Il faudrait agir vite, dit Teyla de sa voix assurée et précise.  
- Je ne peux pas vous aider précisément si je ne sais pas de quoi il retourne.  
- En entrant sur la planète nous avons découvert des ruines, raconta Ford, de plus en plus pressé. A l'intérieur d'un grand cercle de pierre se trouvait un mausolée, et le Dr Heatcliff a voulu jeter un coup d'œil. Le Major Sheppard l'accompagné, et nous sommes resté dehors seuls durant une bonne vingtaine de minutes. Alors que les Wraiths arrivaient j'ai essayé de joindre le Major Sheppard mais on a eu un problème avec la liaison radio. Nous nous sommes cachés à leur regard et ils ont fini par entourer la seule issue. Ils n'y sont pas entrés. On les a vu tirer mais aucun tir apparemment ne touchait le mausolée. Il m'a semblé judicieux de rejoindre la Porte des Etoiles, en essayant de recontacter le Major. Il m'a ensuite ordonné de mettre sur pied une équipe capable de s'occuper efficacement des Wraiths et d'amener le Dr McKay pour régler le problème de bouclier.  
- Je vois. Combien de Wraiths y avait-il?  
-Trois Madame.  
- Ils étaient durement armés, et ils semblaient bien renseignés pour des Wraiths débarquant fraîchement sur la planète, intervint Teyla. Il va falloir se méfier.  
- Je vais essayer de joindre le Dr McKay. Pendant ce temps Lieutenant, rassemblez les hommes dont vous avez besoin.  
- A vos ordres!

°o00o°

-Donc j'aurais inconsciemment créé ce bouclier énergétique autour du mausolée avec l'arrivée des Wraiths ?  
- Pour l'instant, c'est ce qui reste le plus crédible. Après pourquoi et comment ... Il faut de l'énergie pour créer ce bouclier, et peut-être que quelque part par là ...

Elle agita sa main devant l'unique mur qui ne contenait pas de fresques.

- ... il se pourrait que ce soit là-dedans. Rodney en parlerait mieux que moi s'il était là, ce n'est pas vraiment ma spécialité.  
- Non, vous ce serait plutôt le paranormal?  
- C'n'était pas drôle.  
- Mais j'ai quand même eu une forte intuition pour avoir créé ce bouclier à cause de l'arrivée des Wraiths, et je crois encore suffisamment me connaître pour m'en savoir incapable!  
- Est-ce que ...

Elle s'approcha de lui et le regardant intensément.

- Vous vous feriez en permanence du souci pour votre équipe?  
- Je vous demande pardon?  
- Est-ce que votre priorité sur chaque planète que vous voyez est de protéger, quoiqu'il arrive, votre équipe?

Le Major parut intrigué et se mit à l'observer de côté.

- Vous ne trouvez pas ça normal.. pour un chef d'équipe?  
-Je veux dire plus que la moyenne.

Il haussa un sourcil d'un air interrogateur, ne comprenant pas vraiment où elle souhaitait en venir. Elle se mit à faire les cent pas, battant le sol recouvert de sable avec ses chaussures et remuant des petits nuages de poussière.

- Je pense que le mausolée à dû réagir à votre présence lorsque vous y avez mis le pied et il a tout de suite sentit que vous n'étiez pas tranquille par rapport à votre équipe. Lorsqu'effectivement les Wraiths sont arrivés, et en supposant que ce temple soit bien celui des Anciens, comme ils le redoutaient également, le bouclier s'est naturellement enclenché.  
- Donc vous êtes en train de me dire qu'il a pu analyser mes pensées et réagir en fonction?  
- Je devine à votre regard dubitatif que vous prenez encore pour la dernière des folles. Mais après tout, il s'agit de la technologie des Anciens, et si je ne me trompe, elle reste super complexe. Alors, je pense que pour l'instant nous devons envisager toutes les éventualités.  
- M'ouais, lâcha Sheppard. Toutes les éventualités.

Heatcliff s'étira les bras en les tirant au dessus de sa tête.

- Si vous n'êtes pas contre Major, j'aimerais traduire toutes les runes autour de moi avant qu'on vienne nous secourir.  
- Je ne vois pas ce qui vous empêche...

Elle le fixa avec insistance, en se mordant les lèvres.

- Oh, bien sûr. Il faut que je joue ... la clé.  
- Appelez-vous comme vous voulez ...

Elle reprit l'ordi portable qu'elle avait laissé de côté tout à l'heure. Quant à Sheppard, il observa les motifs et les toucha tous de la paume de la main. Il se sentait parfaitement ridicule à faire ça, mais ça avait l'avantage de tuer le temps en attendant un retour radio de Ford. D'ailleurs, il commençait à être long celui-là. Entre le pianotement des doigts d'Heatcliff sur le clavier, qui devenaient singulièrement stressant au fur et à mesure, et le vide qui s'étendait chaque fois qu'il jetait un œil du côté du couloir, il commençait à comprendre l'angoisse de la sardine dans sa boîte. Il s'adossa au mur et fit reposer ses mains sur le P-90 qui était attaché à sa veste. Le silence était plombant. Au bout de ce qui lui sembla être l'éternité, Heatcliff leva enfin la tête de son écran.

- Je crois que j'ai enfin traduit les runes.  
- Ah? Fit-il en passant ses doigts sur ses yeux. Et ça dit quoi?  
- Ben ... pas grand-chose de cohérent. Ca ressemble plutôt à des coordonnées.

D'exaspération, Sheppard se remit à marcher.

- Et elles pourraient servir à quoi, à votre avis? Questionna-t-il en se positionnant devant elle.  
- Et bien... Si j'en crois la deuxième fresque que j'ai traduite, ce mur sans symbole serait le support de ces coordonnées.  
- Ca vous arrive d'arrêter de dire les choses au fur et à mesure?  
- Major j'ai besoin de votre aide, fit-elle sans prendre en compte son interruption. Peut-être que vous devriez venir m'aider à faire ... "apparaître, di-elle en mimant les guillemets, un espèce de tableau de bord, ou je-ne-sais-quoi pour pouvoir les inscrire.  
- Vous voulez me faire toucher tout le mur?  
- On va d'abord essayer à des endroits stratégiques! Les Anciens n'étaient ni nains, ni Géant, alors je pense que la taille raisonnable pour un tableau de commande ce serait ç ...

Elle avait au même moment touché le mur et celui s'était mis à vibrer sans aucune aide extérieure.

- C'est quoi ce truc? S'inquiéta Sheppard.  
- Cépamoigérienfé!

Comme si le mur avait répondu à ses espérances, les pierres avaient commencées à se déformer et à se fondre pour disparaître derrière un haut écran perfectionné de commande. Heatcliff en avait la mâchoire ballante et Sheppard regardait le mur se transformer en le visant de son P-90.  
Puis, plus rien ne sembla bouger. Ils se jetèrent un œil puis avancèrent prudemment vers l'écran.

- On dirait le plan du Mausolée, murmura Sheppard.  
- Ouais... et si j'en crois ce qui y est raconté ... Je viens de découvrir la source de tout cette énergie qui nous alimente depuis tout à l'heure.

Sheppard sembla soudain comprendre.

- Un E2PZ?

Heatcliff approuva silencieusement.

- Je me demande bien depuis combien de temps il est là ...

Elle approcha un doigt légèrement tremblant de l'écran mais fut arrêté au dernier moment par Sheppard.

- Attendez! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire?  
- Je veux juste savoir la date exact qu'a ce machin là!  
- Vous allez d'abord m'expliquer comment vous avez fait pour ouvrir ce bidule!  
- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais? Si ça se trouve c'est pas moi, c'est peut-être vous inconsciemment!  
- Je sais que je peux faire apparaître des choses rien que par l'extraordinaire pouvoir de ma pensée mais je ne suis pas Copperfield et jusque là, pour faire apparaître les symboles j'ai dû les toucher. Or, vous -et vous seule - avez touché le mur.

Les yeux de Heatcliff s'écarquillèrent.

- Je ne vois qu'une seule solution possible.

Heatcliff ne voulait pas que la vérité lui arrive sous le nez, et pourtant, elle devrait bien tôt admettre que ...

- Je suis porteuse du gène des Anciens ...

°o00o°

XXX

°o00o°

- Les Wraiths semblent anéantis. Nous allons chercher le Major et le Dr Heatcliff, annonça Ford dans sa radio au Dr Weir, attentive au moindre geste de ses hommes sur le terrain.

Il guida Teyla, McKay et le reste des hommes jusqu'aux corps des Wraiths. Par prudence, il tira une nouvelle rafale sur les Wraiths inanimés et s'approchèrent doucement. Ils ne remuèrent plus et Ford écarta prudemment du pied leurs fusils. Fort heureusement, aucun d'entre eux ne tenta de s'exploser dans son coin. Soulagé, il fixa un instant l'horizon, espérant voir surgir de terre Sheppard et Heatcliff par un souterrain trouvé inopinément. Mais rien du tout. Il lâcha un soupir de contrariété. Serrant précieusement son P-90, il commença à s'inquiéter et fit passer son impatience en faisant quelques pas. Au loin, McKay cherchait désespérément comment fonctionnait ce bouclier, mais finalement se résolut à l'idée que tant le bouclier serait là, il ne pourra pas tirer grand chose de ces pierres, même avec l'ordi le plus perfectionné. Il retourna dépité auprès de Ford et Teyla, en jetant un oeil angoissé aux Wraiths qui faisait zonzon sur le sol.

°o00o°

- S'il vous plaît, Heatcliff, on vérifiera ça en temps voulu, alors arrêtez de vous tourmenter! Concentrez-vous sur l'E2PZ!  
- Oui, vous avez raison, excusez-moi. Mais ça a été si soudain que ...  
- Heatcliff!  
- Oui Major.

Par moment, le bout de femme qui se tenait devant elle lui rappelait étrangement le Dr McKay. Il attendit comme il pouvait que Heatcliff ait fini ses investigations en s'inquiétant au sujet de Ford et des renforts qu'ils étaient sensé leur envoyer. Ca faisait un moment qu'il n'avait plus de signe d'activité, et même sa radio semblait carrément aphone. Ca lui était déjà arrivé de flipper ainsi pour ses hommes, et peut-être même pour lui même, mais l'impatience qui lui rongeait déjà les doigts, qui pianotaient avec force sur son P-90, indiquait que les bornes des limites de son inquiétude s'approchait dangereusement.  
- Major! Retentit soudain la voix alarmée de Heatcliff.  
- Quoi ?  
- A votre avis, ce genre d'E2PZ, ça tient combien de temps?  
- Je n'en sais rien, je suis pas scientifique.

Elle le regarda encore plus atterrée, lui lançant un regard insistant pour essayer de le presser un peu.

- Essayez de faire fonctionner vos méninges, je vous demande pas la Lune, juste deux chiffres!  
- Très bien, céda Sheppard. Alors je dirais entre 8000 et 10000 ans ...

Ce que dit Sheppard confirma les doutes qu'elle pouvait avoir, et ce n'était certes pas fait pour la réjouir.

- Alors nous serons bientôt à court d'énergie.

°o00o°

XXX

°o00o°

- Alors? S'enquit Teyla.  
- Rien, toujours pas de liaison radio, j'espère qu'ils n'ont pas eu d'ennui! J'ai eu l'impression qu'on interrompait les Wraiths!  
- Vous croyez que ce qui les empêchait d'entrer venait de se désactiver?  
- J'n'espère pas.  
- J'y vais.  
- Ce n'est pas prudent de se séparer avec les Wraiths allongés ici!  
- Nous les avons désarmés, ils sont étendus au sol sans bouger, et vous êtes quatre pour vous en occuper. A votre avis, je risque quelque chose?  
- Restez-là. C'est moi qui vais y aller.

Et le Ford se dirigea vers le Mausolée sans laisser le temps à Teyla de répondre. Il avança prudemment, en testant le terrain, puis voyant que plus rien ne les empêchait d'entrer, il se décida à entrer.

- Major? Dr Heatcliff? Vous êtes là?

Un vieux courant d'air tiédasse lui répondit. Mais pas un seul mot. Il continua à avancer prudemment, balayant les murs noirs de la lampe de poche installée sur son P-90. Le couloir s'ouvrit finalement sur un embranchement, et la poussière qu'il faisait voler lui arrachait des quintes de toux de plus en plus fréquentes.

Soudain, une voix déformé, et multiple appela son nom.

- Ford? Ford, vous êtes là?

Il voulut répondre, mais sa toux l'empêcha de placer un mot. Il commençait sérieusement à manquer d'air, et il essayait à tout prix de se calmer sans que pour autant cela remporte un vif succès.

Les bruits de pas se faisaient plus forts au fur et à mesure que Sheppard et Heatcliff accourraient vers la sortie.

- Ford!

Tant bien que mal, ils l'entraînent dehors et rejoignirent Teyla. Elle vit Sheppard tirer Ford et Heatcliff derrière en clopinant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?  
- On ne sait pas, on a voulu sortir en entendant vos voix et quand nous sommes arrivés à l'encontre du Lieutenant, il était déjà comme ça!

Il se tourna alors vers un des soldats présents.

- Evacuez le Lieutenant Ford et prévenez le Dr Beckett!

°o00o°

Base d'Atlantis. L'équipe était enfin revenue au complet à Atlantis. Ford était à l'infirmerie où Beckett s'occupait soigneusement de lui, bien qu'il n'y avait plus raison de s'inquiéter, et Heatcliff était parti dans son bureau approfondir ses données, appuyé par McKay. Un peu plus tard, Weir les convoqua dans son bureau pour un débriefing et faire le point sur les évènements. Au moment où Heatcliff entra dans le bureau du Dr Weir, Sheppard finissait d'expliquer la décroissance de l'énergie de l'E2PZ.

- Donc, vous avez vidé l'E2PZ et le bouclier s'est aussitôt enlevé?  
- C'est ça, appuya Sheppard.  
- Et ça faisait un moment qu'ils attendaient ça, intervint Heatcliff. Sitôt qu'ils ont compris qu'ils pouvaient passer ils ont tirés. Dans la panique, j'ai posé le pied sur quelque chose de mal fixé et je me la suis foulée.

Sheppard leva les yeux au plafond mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

- Bon. L'essentiel c'est que vous soyez sain et saufs.

Ford eut un rire amer. L'hallucination, ou l'espèce d'hypnose qu'il avait subi en entrant n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour se refaire une santé. En tout cas, son esprit avait réellement cru que quelque bactérie avait infecté son organisme et avait fait pression involontairement sur la trachée du Lieutenant pour expulser le supposé indésirable.

- Bien, Heatcliff, McKay, est-ce que vous êtes en mesure de me dire ce qu'ont donné vos recherches?

Heatcliff et McKay, côte à côte, s'échangèrent quelques mots, puis elle prit la parole:

- On a découvert que lorsque les Anciens ont construits Atlantis, il y avait eu des divergences entre eux. Puisque la technologie des Anciens, même sans permettre à tous les humains de l'utiliser, permet tout de même de vivre dans la cité, on a pensé que certains n'étaient pas d'accord avec ce mode de fonctionnement.

Le Dr Weir les fixait avec appréhension, mais ne dit rien et les encouragea à continuer.

- Vous vous rappelez du virus qui s'attaquaient aux humains?  
- Ca oui, il me faudrait bien 20 ans pour pouvoir l'oublier, lâcha McKay.  
- On avait écarté la thèse des Wraiths et des Anciens, reprit Heatcliff sans s'inquiéter de l'interruption de Rodney. Bien... Je pense que les Anciens n'y sont pas tellement pour rien. J'ai bien peur que ceux qui ont construits ces avants postes sont ceux qui ont créé les virus. Ils étaient contre le fait que des humains n'ayant pas le gène des anciens puissent accéder à leurs technologies. Et du coup, le mausolée que nous avons découvert était un de leurs "avant-poste". Ils semblaient se préparer à quelque chose, mais nous ne savons pas encore quoi. Simplement, on peut dire maintenant que tout humain ne possédant pas le gène des Anciens court un grave danger en entrant à l'intérieur, grâce à la courageuse intervention du Lieutenant Ford.  
- Franchement, j'aurais pu m'en passer! Il faut vraiment être tordu pour hypnotiser les humains non porteurs du gène!  
-Au moins vous avez fait progresser la science! Grâce à cela nous avons appris qu'ils disposaient d'une technologie encore plus incroyable que nous l'imaginions! Un capteur capable d'annalyser si vite les gènes d'un individu pour reconnaître les descendants des Anciens des individus Lambda, ça ...  
- Mais sait-on réellement quelle était la cause de leur haine envers les humains "non -anciens"? demanda Sheppard.  
- Ca reste indécis... Avez-vous réellement compris la haine d'Hitler envers les Juifs?

Devant les mines étonnés de l'équipe, elle reprit aussitôt:

-Je ne pense pas réellement que les Anciens étaient capable de ce genre de choses bien au contraire.  
-J'espère que nous sommes bien d'accord là-dessus, trancha Weir. Les nombreux travaux que j'ai moi-même mené sur les Anciens m'ont confirmé que ce genre de barbarie n'étaient pas leur leitmotiv.  
- Je peux le confirmer, appuya McKay.  
-Vous avez raison. Excusez-moi, je ne voulais rien insinuer. Simplement, il suffit d'un fruit gâté dans la corbeille pour que les autres autour le soient. Je ne serai pas étonnée d'apprendre que ce ne soit qu'un petit groupe, avec peut-être à leur tête un des Anciens les plus influents.  
- Ca risque d'être difficilement compréhensible. D'autant plus que mis à part ... l'activité virale, on n'a pas grand-chose d'autres. En plus du fait que notre théorie ne s'appuie que sur des suppositions, rappela McKay. On ne sait toujours pas à quoi servait réellement cet avant poste!  
- Mais les faits sont là! S'emporta Heatcliff.  
- Heatcliff, restez calme, prévint Weir. Il va falloir du temps pour consolider ce que vous venez de découvrir. Alors j'aimerais, autant que ce soit possible, que vos recherches n'empiètent pas sur le déroulement des évènements de la Cité. Continuez à travailler dessus tant que vous n'aurez pas une preuve solide et irréfutable.

Heatcliff chercha quelque chose à répondre, comme l'indiquait le remuement silencieux de ses lèvres dont aucun son ne sortait, mais sous le regard de McKay, elle se résigna.

- Bien. J'approfondis les recherches comme je peux.  
- Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, ou même des compétences de quelqu'un, ici, ou dans l'équipe ...

Elle jeta un œil circulaire dans la salle et refixa Weir d'une mine coupable.

- N'hésitez pas à demander.

Elle approuva silencieusement de la tête. Elle avait la tête de l'enfant à qui on venait de refuser le plus grand cadeau qu'on pouvait lui offrir et paraissait extrêmement déçue.

- Bien. La réunion est terminée, ça suffit pour aujourd'hui. Même si la découverte en soi amène un grand pas dans la compréhension des Anciens, elle semble surtout avoir des conséquences lourdes que nous ne sommes peut-être pas près à porter. C'est pourquoi je ne peux que vous recommander chaudement la discrétion quant à cette étrange découverte - pour le moment, rajouta-t-elle en voyant la mine de plus en plus déconfite d'Heatcliff.

L'équipe de Sheppard approuva au complet, et chacun retourna vaquer à d'autre occupations, laissant la pauvre Heatcliff encore désemparée au milieu des innombrables fiches qu'elle avait gracieusement étalées sur toutes la table, encore trop sidéré pour pouvoir toutes les rassembler correctement.

XXX

**Le Mot De La Fin :**

Suite et fin de Bill ! Bon, j'espère simplement que ça n'a pas été trop court, pas d'ma faute si 13 pages c'est pas suffisant > dizouli.

La prochaine, puisqu'on me l'a demandé, sera « romance » (je vous laisse deviner qui ... la méchante), mais j'ai pas pu m'empêcher, y'aura de l'action tout de même. Na

Le personnage de Ariane Heatcliff ne montre pas vraiment sa personnalité. (Peut-être d'un côté que ça vaut mieux, parce qu'elle est loin d'être … « normale ».)Par contre, dans le prochain, un grand prologue sera consacré justement au développement de la psychologie d'Heatcliff, et puis de la progression de son importance au sein de l'équipe du major. Y'aura pas de slash pour le moment, je suis désolée pour les amateurs, j'en ferais plus tard (et pourquoi pas un McShepBeckett, après tout, Teli, si ça te dit toujours, j'espère que tu me lis '')

Avec un peu de chance si vous êtes gentils je vous ferai une fiche du nouveau personnage (amoiamoiamoi) et puis peut-être d'un autre parce que j'ai pas tout terminé encore ma fic et je sais pas si elle deviendra récurrente ou pas (je crois pas non).

Enfin, ce que vous attendez tous, même si vous n'êtes pas nombreux, au moins vous êtes là : les réponses aux reviews !

**Sadi** : ben vi, je sais bien que 13 pages c'est vite lu, en même temps, j'étais si fière de mon premier nouveau-né (treize pages est un énorme défi pour moi : imaginez, j'écris une fic incrédibeul et en plus je la termine ? Noël !) Mais promis, dans la prochaine, y'en a ;) Parce que je l'aurais fait bouclé terminée, j'en parlerais plus (comme ça on pourra comparer dans quelle domaine je suis la meil … la moins nulle) j'espère en tout cas que cette suite t'a plu ¤. A plus !

**Emmatheancient : **Vala la suite mam'zelle ¤ J'espère que je n'ai pas trop tardé ;) Bonne lecture enfin disons, j'espère que la lecture a été bonne


End file.
